Ed, Edd n Eddy: Rise of the Renegades
by WolfWarrior1
Summary: A gang war has broke out and the Eds haver lost everything but each other. Will they rise to the occassion and stop the fighting or will they crumble beneath the power of war.
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone its WW1 here bring ya another story**

**Zak: Finally you right something worth not barfing over**

**WW1: Hey! At least I spend my time doing something productive, all you do is sit around, scratch your ass and read paranormal teen romance!**

**Zak: (Growling) Shut Up!**

**WW1: Whatever just do the Disclaimer**

**Zak: WW1 does not own Ed, Edd, n Eddy, only Jay, JJ me, the Renegades, the Terrors and any other OCs that pop up in here.**

**WW1: Good boy! (Throws Zak a hard cover book)**

**Zak: (Catches it and walks off)**

**Prologue**

Ed jerked awake from his deep slumber. He quickly sat up, letting the blankets fall from his upper torso. He held his breath as he listened to the outside noise. He gave a quiet yelp and a small jump as the sound of guns shots filled the air. Another gunfight and from the sound of the shots, it was close enough to hear but far enough so the fight wouldn't enter the cul-de-sac.

Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, Ed stood slowly, giving a long yawn as he made his way out of his room. He made his way up the tall stairs with snail like speed. Stepping into the living room he glanced at the stairs leading to the second above ground level. No lights, his parents and sister must still be sleeping. At first, when shots were fired in the middle of the night, they'd all be up, holding each other, whispering comforting messages to each other. But after months of the same routine, they had gotten used to it.

Not Ed though, it was too alien to him, too unnatural. The rest of his family was confused by his ways, but they never thought to look through the teenagers eyes for a moment. His parents only moved to Peach Creek when his mother was pregnant with Ed, Sarah hadn't spent enough time in the cul-de-sac as a child, but Ed was different. He was born in Peach Creek, took his first steps; watch his first horror movie, and tasted gravy for the first time in Peach Creek. He was raised in peach creek, it was his true home and he couldn't stand to see it be torn down in front of his own eyes.

Ed entered his kitchen and grabbed a water bottle from the fridge before he sat down at the kitchen table sipping his water another gunshot rang in his ears. Gripping the table tightly, he breathed deeply, the sound of guns was starting to wane; someone must've called the cops. Turning his head towards the window, he saw the moon slowly starting to sink into the night sky. Glancing at the clock, he read the time.

"3:15." He huffed as he gulped down the rest of his water. Looks, like he only had a few more hours of sleep, before he'd have to encounter hell, or school as most people called it. With another sigh, he stood and threw out his empty bottle and headed towards his room.

Unbeknownst to the youth, two men sat at the edge of the cul-de-sac, looking over entire neighborhood.

"Your right Talon, if we take over this dump, we'll have drive those damn Terrors outta Peach in less than a month." The first man chuckled deeply.

"Now the brats get outta school at 4:30, we just wait for em to come home and kill two birds with one stone." The second man, Talon, replied.

"Tell em' ta suit up." The first man said back.

"Yes, Rowland." Talon replied before walking off.

**WW1: There done.**

**Zak: It sucked**

**WW1: Shut up and go find someone else to be a dick too.**

**Zak: (Growls and walks off before we hear screaming and more of Zak growling)**

**WW1: Thanks for reading guys, now do me a solid and hit that pretty little review button. And no flames please or I'll set that on you.**

**Zak: (Walks back in with blood on his muzzle and claws.) We're out of steak. (Burp) I had to get some more.**

**WW1: See ya**


	2. Chapter 1

**WW1: Hey my peeps. WW1 here bringing ya the first chap of (in a cool voice) Ed, Edd n Eddy: Rise of the Renegades.**

**JJ: (pops up beside WW1) Hi people on the outside.**

**WW1: (Surprised) JJ what are you doing here isn't Jay supposed to say the disclaimer today?**

**JJ: He was but he got the flu somehow. (Hides a can of "flu in a can" behind his back) Besides I always wanted to see what it was like this close to the outside world because…**_**I'm locked up, won't let me out, won't let me out, locked up.**_

**WW1: Shut up! Just do the disclaimer already!**

**JJ: Okay, WW1 does not own Ed, Edd n Eddy, Danny Antonucci does. (WW1 whispers something in his ear) Oh, and we don't own the song I just sang above or High school never ends, Bowling for Soup does.**

**WW1: Good boy. (Throws him a dog treat.)**

**JJ: (Barks and runs away to eat it) (I thought I made him part cat?)**

Ed's opened his eyes slowly and sat up from his messy bed. Yawning, his turned his stare towards the window, finding the sight of the sun shining high. Pushing the blankets off his body, the large teen rose from his bed and walked to his closet. Swinging open the door, he glanced at his wardrobe. After about 5 minutes of deciding on which clothes were the least smelling he finally decided on a pair of baggy dark blue jeans, a long sleeve white shirt under a red short sleeve shirt, and black sneakers.

Entering his bathroom, he grabbed his comb and tried to wrestle his hair into submission but, gave trying to rake a comb through his scraggly ginger hair. Sighing, Ed threw the comb behind him and walked back into his room, grabbed his backpack and his green jacket before he ran upstairs.

Ed walked through the kitchen, grabbed a piece of buttered toast and ran out the door. He ran into the driveway and jumped into his retro van. He quickly started up the engine and drove out of the driveway. Ed stopped in front of Eddy's house as the shortest 'Ed' ran out of his house barely pulling on his purple which had a tilted golden crown on the chest area. Eddy literally jumped into van and began shouting:

"Put the pedal to the metal Lumpy we gotta go!" Eddy crawled into the front seat and quickly strapped on his seatbelt.

"What about Double D?" Ed asked, concerned for his friend.

"Called him, he's already on the road." Eddy mumbled back. With a small shrug, Ed drove off. The two drove in silence as Eddy tried to finish up some last minute homework before his grade went down anymore than it needed to.

Ed, not bearing the silence anymore, turned on the radio. After a few seconds of tuning it, a grin broke out on his face as a certain some came on. He turned to Eddy, who shared the same grin before:

"_The whole damn world is just as obsessed  
With who's the best dressed and who's having sex,  
Who's got the money, who gets the honeys,  
Who's kinda cute and who's just a mess  
And you still don't have the right look  
And you don't have the right friends  
Nothing changes but the faces, the names, and the trends  
High school never ends_"

The two friends sang, or rather screech their favorite song. Eddy act the next few parts of the songs making Ed laugh his ass as Eddy pretended to be a gossiping girl.

Though only minutes later the funs stopped as Ed pulled into the high school's parking lot. The two got out of the car and ran up to the school entrance, not wanting the be late for class. Ed hesitated as he reached the steps. He looked up at the large building, if there was one thing he hated, it was school. He hated all the mindless teachers droning on and on about stupid facts, in if he tried to lighten the class up a bit he got detention, and he didn't like it one bit.

But, with a deep sigh Ed trotted up the stairs after his friend already regretting his decision.

"I still can't believe you two would do something so irresponsible and dangerous and drag me into it!" Edd lectured as he and his friends drove home in Ed's van. It was 6:30 p.m. Why are the Ed's coming home from school this late. One word. Detention. You see, Ed and Eddy had managed to find a box of Cherry Bombs and M-80s in the junkyard a few days earlier. With their newly found explosives, the two managed to connect the fuses of two cherry bombs and an M-80 and threw it into a teacher's desk. Well, in short the desk was nothing but splinters when they were done with it. The three Ed's had gotten a month's worth of detention and cleaning duty in the cafeteria.

Ed began pulling into the cul-de-sac but was stopped by sirens and the flashing of red and blue. Stomping on the brakes the three friends jumped out of the car. Ed blindly ran towards his house, ignoring his friends screams. What the hell was going on. Entering the center of the cul-de-sac, Ed discovered that the police cars were stations at every house, detectives and officers running in and out of houses. Ed turned towards his own home, the most police cars crowding around his own house. The tallest Ed began bounding towards his house, not even stopping to breathe once. Ed ran past the preoccupied cops and into building, he began towards the stairs but was stopped by two officers.

"Hey kid! What're doing in here!" The first one yelled as they ran towards him. Ed, with his inhuman strength, plowed straight through the policemen and sprinted up the stairs. As he neared the top of his stairs, he caught sight of two body bags being carried out of his parent's room. The teen resisted the urge to scream in terror. He felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his torso.

"Son, calm down!" The cop yelled from behind him. This just made the boy even more hyped up. Ed broke from the cop's hold, turned around and slammed his fist into his cheek, knocking him down the stairs. He had to see her, he had to make sure she was okay, he had to.

Ed ran in to Sarah's room and recoiled in disgust, a terribly stench filled the air, a mixture of blood, feces, and death. The youth buried his want to run out of the room and vomit and stepped inside the room. What he saw next made him want to vomit, roar with rage and cry his eyes out all at the same time.

There lying lifelessly in a white body bag was his little sister. All that was visible was her face but even that made tears begin to fall from his eyes. Sarah's face was bruised, swollen and cut up and was almost unrecognizable. Ed kneeled beside his sister and cradled her injured face in his large hand. He could feel the dried blood rubbing onto his hand but he didn't care.

Suddenly, two pairs of hands grabbed his arms and yanked him away from the girl's dead body. The cops had found him. Ed began to flail wildly in their hands.

"NO, NO! GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!" He screamed at the top of his lungs as he pushed away one of the cops and elbowed the other. He felt another cop put him in a choke hold, but he grabbed the cop's arms and threw him off his shoulders. A jumped on him and pushed him down, he felt the cold metal of handcuffs around his wrists before he flipped on to his back and kicked the cop off of him before he pushed himself to his feet. He was about to run back to his sister's corpse when a solid object connected with his temple.

Ed could feel his feet fumble as his running slowed. He tripped over his own foot and fell to the ground, his world slowly going black. He felt cold metal on his wrists and heard the click as the cuffs closed. He felt himself be hoisted into the air before he finally lost contact with the world.


	3. Chapter 2

**WW1: Hey guys! WW1 here with another chapter and with me I've got my main man Jay!**

**Jay: (Walks in wearing a leather jacket) Hey guys.**

**WW1: Looking dapper man, what's the occasion?**

**Jay: Going to a party after I do the disclaimer. Oh that reminds me WW1 does not own Ed, Edd n Eddy if she did do you really think she'd be on .**

**WW1: Thanks Jay. (Throws Jay a pair of jeans that go with his jacket) Now go to your party.**

**Jay: Thanks (Walks off)**

**WW1: This is why I enjoy his company.**

Ed opened his eyes slowly before he closed them again due to the bright light shining in his face. He slowly opened his eyes again. He looked around; he was in some sort of waiting room. He sat up some but, instantly regretted it and settled back into his first position because of his throbbing head and the uncomfortable chair he was currently sitting. He tried to sit up again, but to no avail. He looked around again, there were several desks filled with working people around him but not many people sitting in the chairs beside him. He looked towards the small on his right and found the half-moon high in the sky. He sat up some more and realized something; his hands were behind his back. He pulled his hands forward only for his wrists to meet with cold metal. Cold metal.

Ed's eyes widened as the memories came flooding back. His parents, in body bags. His little sister, lying cold and dead to the world. Ed jerked forward tipping the chair slightly as he tried to break his metal confinement. Rage and depression flooded him as he jerked forward again this time not only almost tipping the chair over, but loosened the cuffs too.

"Hey, he's awake!" Ed heard someone yell. In an instant, two cops were running towards him, behind them his two best friends, Edd and Eddy. One of the cops grabbed his shoulders and held him down.

"It's okay son. You're safe." He said soothingly as Edd and Eddy also appeared in front of him hugging him.

"Ed." He heard Eddy mutter. He could feel Edd's hot tears on his clothed shoulder. They pulled away, and then Ed saw. They were refusing to look at him directly, tears streaks stained their cheeks, their eyes were bloodshot, and Ed could already tell this would be bad.

"Ed." Eddy muttered again looking him in the eyes. Sorrow and depression filled his eyes. "Ed, there were no survivors. They killed everyone in the cul-de-sac and there's a chance t-they…" Eddy's voice trailed off as his voice began to break.

"We can talk about that later." The first police officer said. "For now let's get these cuffs off of ya ad get you boys something to eat." The cop quickly removed Ed's cuffs and allowed the boy sometime to massage his wrists before they began walking.

Ed held a cold can of Mountain Dew as he walked through the police station. His head still throbbed from blow from earlier but had pretty much subsided, but though he had almost healed physically; his emotional scars would never fully heal. Seeing his own parents being held in body bags, seeing his younger sister beaten brutally to death, he would never forget that.

Ed took another sip from his soda as he tried to push those thoughts into another part of his mind. He found his mind wondering to what the police had said to him and his friends earlier.

"_Our evidence has pointed to the Anarchists has some sort of involvement in this crime."_

The Anarchists. The first gang who tried to control Cornucopia valley. No one really knew about the higher ranking members of the gang but all everyone really knew was that all the low class members just robbed people for petty cash and had many shootouts with the enemy gang. But, what they lacked in training they made of for in numbers

The Terrors. The gang who is currently trying to fight the Anarchists for Cornucopia valley. They were mean and just down right creepy. They were known for their dark way of fighting. They were, nocturnal, in a way, fighting at night, using the shadows to their advantage. As far as Ed knew they put their strength in the training they gave each member, but were not very big in size.

"Kid!" Ed stopped instantly and looked up. There just inches away from his nose was a wall. Another step and he would have had another throbbing headache. Ed looked around looking for the source of the voice, nothing. Oh man, was he going crazy?

"Over here." Ed turned to his right and saw him.

Standing behind bars, was a man in his late 20s. He had a sort of shabby appearance, short scruffy black hair, though he looked strong like he could lift more than Ed could himself. He wore an untidy white shirt, light blue jeans, and white sneakers.

"Good you're awake. Ya looked like a goddamn zombie for a second; it was starting to creep me out." He said with a slight slur. He was either drunk or was recently drunk. He stood up straight, taking the weight of his hands of the bars and leaned against the wall next to them. "So what's a young guy like you, doin' in a police station?"

Ed looked away from the man, trying to contain his tears.

"Let me guess, 'you don't wanna talk about it'?" The man asked again. Ed gave a small nod and looked up to meet the man's eyes.

"Well about you, why are you here?" Ed asked trying to change the subject.

"DUI." The man answered bitterly. "I don't get it, why can't a man just drive home from a bar himself? I mean what do they expect me ta do? I can't leave my car at the bar and I gotta get it home. I mean, I can't freakin' walk home!"

An amused smile came to Ed's face as he listened to the man ramble.

"So…" The man stopped his speech. "…what's your name kid?"

"Ed." The teenager answered. "And you?"

"Mitchell." He answered. "But my friends call me…um…wait, I don't have any friends but, you can call me Mitch." Mitch began to retreat to the inside of his cell again. "You should get some sleep, ya look tired." Now that he mentioned it, Ed was kinda tired. "See ya around kid." Ed nodded to him and walked off again.

**WW1: Hmm**

**JJ: I thought we were gonna be in this story. Who's this Mitch guy?**

**WW1: Patience JJ you guys will be introduced. Wait, where's Jay?**

**JJ: Um…(Holds another "flu in a can" behind his back)**

**WW1: Whatever. Now, if got crap I need to do so yeah bye.**


End file.
